


Setting a Good Example

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Lily Luna catch each other red-handed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting a Good Example

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: No actual incest here, but Lily Luna is 16.
> 
> Thanks to [traintracks](http://traintracks.livejournal.com/) for the awesome prompt: Charlie/Lily Luna, 'short skirt'. Thanks to [lightofdaye](http://lightofdaye.livejournal.com/) for looking it over. (July 2013)

The door to the storage shed opened, and Charlie panicked. Extinguishing the joint as quickly as possible, he darted between a large wood cabinet and a shelf crammed full of various boxes, not that it did much to hide his bulk.

"Unbelievable!" said the voice of his sixteen-year-old niece, Lily Luna. "Mum is so old-fashioned. You'd think I was trying to go out in a string bikini or something...."

Curious, Charlie peeked from behind one of the boxes to see what the fuss was about. Not the best idea. Lily was halfway through stripping off her jeans and pulling on a snow-white skirt with a ruffled hem that barely concealed the bottom curve of her arse cheeks. Her very young, pert arse cheeks. Her arse cheeks which were quite uncovered by whatever kind of knickers she was wearing.

He really should have closed his eyes, at least.

"...ah, much better," she continued, smoothing down the garment. Then she paused, sniffing. Charlie held his breath. "What... what is that _smell_?"

It didn't take long for her to suss out his hiding place. "Uncle Charlie?!" she exclaimed, looking torn between mortification and amusement. "I was just..."

"Going on a hot date?" Charlie suggested with a chuckle, his gaze dropping once more to her skirt. Lucky bloke.

"Going out with friends," she said, but her eyes darted to the door nervously.

"Uh-huh," Charlie grunted. He relit his joint, winking. "Well, don’t do anything I wouldn't do, kiddo."

_The End_


End file.
